Pure Hearts
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: YugiohxSailormoon crossover. Yugi Moto is a lonely girl. One day, she gets a pendant and becomes the warrior, Guardian Lily. Now she must fight monsters and find a powerful princess with the help of new friends and her true love.
1. Chapter 1: Guardian Lily

Here's a new story. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon.

*********************************************************************

Pure Hearts

Chapter 1: Guardian Lily

At Domino High School, in one class, students were waiting for their teacher to come in. Instead, a girl named Yugi Moto rushed in, tripping over her own two feet and falling to the floor. The students laughed and whispered about her as she got up and went to her desk. No one asked her if she was all right or helped her.

Yugi Moto is very beautiful girl, but she had features that made people be blind of the beauty and want to bully and pick on her. She had tri-color hair that stood up, beautiful amethyst eyes, pale skin, and a small boyish figure. Instead of wearing the girls' uniform, she felt more comfortable in the boys'.

Yugi is smart, sweet, selfless, emotional, and gentle. She is self-conscious of herself, very clumsy, and has no friends. She lives in a game shop/florist shop. She had the knowledge of the language of flowers, the ability to flower arrange beautifully, and great gaming abilities. She had a wish and that was to not be lonely anymore.

________________________________________________

Yugi was walking down the hall with her books in her arms. School ended. At her last class, she received another test with an 'A' on it. She sighed, knowing people were less enthusiastic about her.

Suddenly, she tripped. This time, it wasn't over her own feet. When she landed and her things scattered, she heard snickering from the two most popular girls at Domino High, Vivian and Anzu. They love to torture Yugi. The truth was that she was more beautiful than them.

Yugi let out another sigh and picked up her stuff. She checked over everything to make sure she had it all.

"Lose something, midget," Yugi heard when tears were building in her eyes. She turned around to see the four most popular boys at school, more popular than Vivian and Anzu. In fact, the two girls were after at least one of them. They were Yami Millennium, Seto Kaiba, Bakura Tomb, and Marik Star.

Yami had the same hair as Yugi but had a few of his bangs shoot up into the black, had fiery crimson eyes, skin that wasn't as pale as hers, and had a taller, stronger built.

Seto Kaiba, his cousin, was taller than him. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and the same tone of skin color.

Bakura Tomb had crazy white hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and well-built body.

Marik Star had crazy blond, purple eyes, tan skin, and a well-built body.

Yugi met Yami before she had entered high school. He helped her from bullies and cheered her up when she was upset that they crashed the flowers that were in her hands at the time. When she saw him again on the first day of high school, she went to properly thank him, but he was a jerk to her. He called her 'a weak crybaby'. His cousin and friends laughed along with him. She could never trust him again.

"Leave me alone!" she said. She tried to keep her tears from falling.

"Hey shorty!" called another voice. This one is what she really feared. It belonged to a big brutish bully named Ushio who loved to beat her up.

Yugi was stuck now. Yami and his friends were one way and Ushio was at another.

"Hey Millennium, I'll take her off your hands," the bully said as he walked up towards her. Yugi slowly walked backwards, unsure of what to do.

When her back lightly hit a person from Yami's group, she quickly jumped forward but was pulled right back. The person put her behind him. Yugi looked up to see Yami, glaring at Ushio.

"You know I hate bullies, Ushio," he said.

"Hypercite! You pick on me all the time. Why are you trying to stop him when you agree with everyone else?" Yugi thought.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave for now," he said, leaving.

Yami turned to Yugi. For a moment, his eyes were warm, but they quickly turned back to normal: cold and cocky.

"You still can't stand up for yourself, can't you, you weakling. You are so bothersome," he said. It hurt Yugi. This is why she couldn't really trust him. One minute, he's kind. The next, he's just like the others.

"No one ask you to try to defend me, hypercite!" Yugi told him, getting out from behind him to walk away. She stopped for a minute.

"Thank you anyway," Yugi said, remembering her manners. Then she walked away again.

"She is right, you know. You're not going anywhere with the way you are," Seto said.

"Shut it!"

________________________________________________

"Man, that jerk!" Yugi mumbled. She was tired of him always doing that!

Now she was hurrying towards her home. She helped out in the game shop owned by her grandfather, Solomon/florist shop owned by her mother, Karen. Her father, a gamer like Solomon, died when she was young. They were still a good family, but they really miss him.

After her shift, she went up into her room to see her little garden on her window sill.

Yugi sighed as she watered her flowers. She wished she was a strong beautiful flower-like girl. Maybe people would stop treating her bad.

"I wish this would stop. I don't want to be lonely anymore," whispered Yugi. Tears were falling from her face. One landed in the garden's soil. Then a plant emerged from it.

"Whoa!"

Yugi watched in awe as the plant grow in amazing speed into a full, flawless, white lily. In the center, there was a pendant, a gold coin with a picture of a white lily with an amethyst-colored background handing on a gold chain.

"Wow, I wonder how this could've happened," Yugi said, picking up.

"The Lily Pendant has chosen you, Yugi Moto," she heard. On the branch of the tree outside her bedroom window, there stood a black cat with an gold-colored eye on her forehand.

"Wait a minute, did you just spoke?" Yugi exclaimed, totally shocked.

"Yes, Yugi, my name is Isis. I shall be your guide," the cat answered, jumping into her room.

"Guide? For what?"

"You are now a guardian. Evil forces have awaken and are after people's energy for strength to take over and destroy this world. It's your job and three others' to fight them in order to keep that from happening as well as finding the princess and the ultimate weapon that is in her possession, the Pure Heart Crystal," Isis explained.

"How in the world am I suppose to do that?"

"Hold that pendant high the air and shout out, 'Lily Transformation Power!'."

"Oh... o-okay. Lily Transformation Power!" Yugi shouted. The pendant glowed bright, transforming her clothes into a white sailor school uniform with a shirt, white boots, and a small tiara with an amethyst stone. Her outfit was outlined with the color amethyst.

"Welcome, Guardian Lily. It's show time. A monster has appeared. You have to stop it," Isis said.

"O-Okay!"

________________________________________________

"Give me more. Give me more of your energy," ordered a black creature as it was suck energy out of the humans into his own body.

"Stop it right now!" Yugi aka Guardian Lily yelled.

"Who are you?" it asked.

"My name is Guardian Lily, and I order you to stop this immediately or else," she answered.

"Never, but you seem to be very spirited. That's good energy to us, little boy," the monster said.

"I'm wearing a skirt!" she corrected the boy comment. Then she dodged when it attacked her. After that, she kicked it, having no affect.

"Do something!" Isis shouted.

"For your information, I'm trying! I'm not physically strong!" Guardian Lily shouted back as she continue to dodge the monster. She manage to push people out of the way when they could be caught in the attacks towards her. She then tripped and fell.

"Now, you're mine!"

"Guardian Lily!" shouted Isis.

Yugi shut her eyes, preparing for something to happen to her. The next thing she knew, the monster was crying out in pain. She opened her eyes to see a red lily sticking into the ground near the monster's wounded claw.

"Did that lily injure the creature?" Yugi whispered in question. She squeaked when something fast came and picked her up to get her out of the monster's reach.

"Are you all right, little one? You're safe now," a voice asked. Yugi looked up. She was being held by a young man wearing black and red clothing, a hat, and a mask. Around is neck was a golden upside-down pyramid with an eye on the front. He looked kind and noble. He could be handsome under the mask.

"I'm fine. Thank you," answered Yugi as she blushed. He chuckled and set her down on her feet. He threw another red lily to weaken the enemy more.

"Finish it off, Guardian Lily!" ordered Lily as a gold staff with a lily on top appeared in her hands, "Cry out 'Lily Purification!'!"

"Okay! Lily Purification!" Yugi shouted as the staff unleashed a light. It purified the creature and the energy was return to the people it took it from.

"Guardian Lily, is that your name?" asked the one who saved her.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry you had to save me like that. I'm new at this," Yugi answered.

"I can tell, but it doesn't bother me," said the man, taking her hand and kissing it, making her blush, "I am the Ruby Knight. It's a pleasure to meet you, Guardian Lily. Until next time."

The Ruby Knight ran and disappeared.

"You did good for your first battle, Lily. You'll get use to this soon. There will stronger and more dangerous monsters from the evil forces that will come," Isis told her.

"Okay, I'll try my best," said Yugi. She was glad she would be able to protect people. It wasn't exactly her choice, but she was willing to do it.

She wondered if she would see the Ruby Knight again. He seemed sweet. She wanted to see him again.

***********************************************************************

Preview: Things are starting to look up for Yugi a little. Then a mysterious flower from a radio show is sucking people's energy. It's up to Guardian Lily to save them!

A/N: I'm working the next chapter of Amethyst. It's just I'm a little distracted and having a little writers' block. I'll get it done don't worry. I'm also going to work on the next chapters for Eternal Love Forevermore and Love at Last.


	2. Chapter 2: Good and Bad Flowers

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon

***********************************************************************

Chapter 2: Good and Bad Flowers

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Yugi asked at her shift at the game/florist shop. Her customer was actually her school's star football player, Kevin. She was getting nervous since he picked on her.

"No, I'm looking for some flowers for Kathy," he answered, glaring at her.

"Oh, you're finally going to confess to the head cheerleader. Good for you," said Yugi, cheerfully.

"H-How did you know about that?" Kevin asked, blushing.

"Even I know abut your huge crush on her," she answered, "So what are you looking for?"

"I'm thinking marigolds. They're pretty," he told her.

"Is that her favorite flower?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"If it's not her favorite, then I wouldn't give her marigolds for a confession. They mean pain and grief."

"Huh?"

"Since Victorian times, we have something called the language of flowers. Each flower and each color has a meaning or meanings. They use this to send messages to someone. If you don't Kathy's favorite, why not just give her flowers what how you feel. It will make you seem sensitive and girls loves guys who are sensitive to their feelings," explained Yugi.

"How do you know that?" Kevin asked, knowing she never dated someone before.

"I might not look like it but I'm a romantic. Anyway, how do you feel about her?"

"I'm hopelessly in love with her."

"Hopeless love. Mmmm," Yugi said, thinking, "I know! Yellow tulips! They mean hopeless love."

"Then I guess I'll get one bouquet of yellow tulips. This better work or else," Kevin threatened as Yugi got the bouquet. He paid for them.

"Good luck!"

Kevin left the shop.

"Oh boy, if this doesn't go well, I'm toasted," she mumbled, fiddling with her Lily Pendant.

"You were trying to help. Isn't that enough?" Isis asked, coming out of her hiding spot.

"No, no one really likes me. So, if something goes wrong and it involves me, the hatred for me grows," she answered.

"That's just mean."

"I know."

_______________________________________________

The next day, Yugi heard people about Kevin going to confess to Kathy, but she hadn't heard what was the result.

She was reading in her class. It was the class she shared with the popular girls and boys. So sometimes, it was the worse class she had this year.

"Y-Yugi," someone called. Kevin stood at the doorway. "May I talk to you?"

Yugi gulped. Here's the moment of truth, yet why did he look so nervous? She walked up to him.

"Yes, how did it go?" Yugi asked. The next thing she knew Kevin on bowing to her.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me for picking on you! Hit me or something for forgiveness!" he shouted for the whole class.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone! What made this come up? Why are you apologizing like I did something to you?" asked Yugi, totally surprised. The star football player was on his knees to her, embarrassing himself in front of her class, even the popular kids.

"I confessed to Kathy, and she is willing to go out with me. She thought I was sensitive because I knew the meaning of the flowers, and get this, yellow tulips are her favorite! So, I asking you to forgive me for being mean to you," he explained.

"All right, all right, get up. I don't hold grudges. Besides, it was a fifty-fifty chance that she was willing to go out with you," said Yugi. The surprise Kevin got up.

"I told Kathy everything. She wanted me to apologize, and she wants to see you too." Kathy came in.

"Hey Yugi, I have a question. Did you know that yellow tulips were my favorite?" she asked.

"No, it was coincidence. He told me what he felt for you and I thought of the yellow tulip," answered Yugi.

"Okay, it's good that you saved him from giving me marigolds. Thank you, Yugi. We're sorry for being jerks," Kathy said, "Come on, Kevin. We have to get to class."

"See ya, Yugi."

After they left, Yugi walked back, muttering, "That was unexpected."

As she went back to her book, everyone was whispering about the whole thing. Many did not understand why Yugi didn't just let Kevin give the marigolds to Kathy in order to get revenge. Instead, she helped someone who was cruel to her to get the one they love. They found it odd.

After that, people started see Yugi in a new light. Some even spoke to her in a nice conversation. Some even helped her when she fell because of her clumsiness. Those people found her kind.

Still, there were many who still dislike her.

_______________________________________________

"You got a prize!" a girl cheered in Yugi's class. The girls were gather around one of their classmates.

"Yeah, I entered one of the love poem contests. They read it on the radio and now they gave me for writing such a great poem," she explained. She opened it to see it was an unusual purple flower.

"Isn't that the flower that Mrs. H was wearing when she collapsed?" asked a girl. The teacher of that every class had collapsed a few days ago and is in the hospital, still unconscious. The doctors say it's only exhaustion, but they don't know why she won't wake up.

"Yes, she entered one too, I guess. Hey Yugi, can you tell me what kind of flower this is?" the girl asked. Yugi got up to look at it.

"I never seen anything like it. I've seen many flowers but never like this. It's kinda creepy if you ask me," Yugi answered.

The girl put on the flower anyway. Suddenly, she looked tired. She fell unconscious!

"Oh no, what happened?" asked another girl. Yugi looked closely at the purple flower. She was sure she saw it stealing the girl's energy.

Yugi, unfortunately, got a little too close. She felt the flower suck a little of her own energy! She felt pain in her chest. She fainted.

"Not Yugi too!"

"She has a fever as well. We have to get these two to the clinic!"

"I'll do it... "

_______________________________________________

_'Yugi was in a meadow with the wind blowing in her hair._

_"Where am I?" she asked._

_Suddenly, black roses grow in a fast speed. They started to climb up Yugi's body._

_"Help!" she screamed, trying to break free. She knew the meaning of black roses, and it wasn't good at all._

_Then a red lily hit the ground. The rose released the girl and shattered._

_"It's all right now. I'm here," a comforting voice told her as arms wrapped around her waisting, pulling her into a firm, warm chest._

_Yugi turned to see the masked face of the Ruby Knight.'_

Yugi woke-up in the clinic's bed with the other girl passed out beside her in the other bed.

"About time you woke up. Are you feeling all right?" asked a familiar cold voice. Yami was sitting in a chair nearby.

"I'm fine, I think. What happened?"

"You fainted like the other girl. But you had a fever. I carried you here while someone else carried the girl," he explained.

"Oh, thank you."

Yami got up and felt her forehead, making blood rise to her cheeks. "Your fever is gone. I guess you just needed rest."

Yugi nodded, knowing it was the flower's doing.

"You were having a nightmare. You were calling for help and mumbling something about black roses," Yami added.

"Oh yeah, black roses mean death and/or hatred. The way they were in my nightmare, they were acting accordingly."

"Wow, you know a lot about flowers. What's your favorite?" Yami asked. Yugi raised an eyebrow. Why was Yami talking to her like this? He should've insulted her by now.

"Lilies. White lilies to be more specific. They mean purity," she answered.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Anyway, I'm going back to class. The nurse said for you to rest some more. Make sure that you get plenty of it. I don't want to be carrying your heavy self back up here. Such a weakling," Yami said, insulting her again.

"You jerk! If it bothers you so much, then don't bother," Yugi said to him as he disappeared. She huffed. If it really bother Yami to help her, why would he do it? Couldn't he be happy he did a good deed or something? But no! He has to complain and make her feel like a burden! She hated being a burden!

"Yugi, are you all right?" Isis asked, coming in form the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, "The evil forces are using weird purple flowers to take energy."

"I know. I came here earlier when you still had a fever. The flower was like poison for you when it took your energy. That's why you were sick. I don't think it was the Lily Pendant that healed you. I don't know how you recovered," said Isis.

"Now, we have to stop the source of the flower-giving. And I know where to find it. The radio station."

_______________________________________________

"Okay, we just have to get in," Yugi said as they arrived at the station.

"I know!" Isis said, jumping up in the air, making a beautiful white pen appear.

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"A transformation pen. Just command it to turn you to whatever you want," Isis explained.

"Okay, cool! Turn me into a radio pop princess!" Yugi shouted. The pen started to glow. It turn her clothes into awesome jeans, tank top, fingerless gloves, and boots.

"Wow! Okay, let's go in!"

_______________________________________________

Once Yugi and Isis got inside. Everyone they saw was knocked out.

"The evil force is here. It's coming from that room," Isis told the girl, pointing the room where the show was being casted. Yugi nodded, went in, and turned everything off.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked an angry woman.

"Stopping this madness," Yugi answered. The woman transformed into a monster and started to attack Yugi!

Yugi ran towards the roof, transforming into Guardian Lily on the way. Once on the roof, Lily got ready for battle. The monster came up, ready too.

They fought until Yugi overdid a kick and missed the monster, causing her to fall.

"Darn it!" Yugi said at her clumsiness. A red lily shot the monster's next attack.

"Guardian Lily, get out of there!" the Ruby Knight shouted as he came into the scene. Yugi got up and ran, but the monster got her ankle to make her fall again.

"Lily!" the knight shouted, throwing another lily. He grabbed her arm to pull her into embrace to protect her from the monster. She blushed at this.

"Go on, Lily," he said.

"Right! Lily Purification!"

The monster purified.

"Good job, Guardian Lily," said the Ruby Knight.

"Thank you, and thank you for saving me again. I wish I was a little better at this so you wouldn't go through so much trouble," Yugi said.

"It's never trouble, Lily. It's my pleasure," he said, putting a kiss upon her hand, "See ya'!"

Yugi blushed as she watched him go. She felt that she could trust the Ruby Knight with her life. He saved her twice already. He was very sweet too.

Now, Yugi (after turning back to normal) and Isis went home, know that Mrs. H and Yugi's classroom were going to be all right. The flowers are gone. They didn't have to worry about it stealing anyone's energy anymore.

***********************************************************************

Preview: Yugi is befriending a girl named Ryou. Isis is getting weird feelings from her. What is it?


	3. Chapter 3: Guardian Eglantine Rose

Here's chapter three. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 3: Guardian Eglantine Rose

The whole Domino High school had finished a big test. They are now were getting their results.

Yugi was one of the top twenty.

"Hey, that girl in the next class, the one who looks like Bakura Tomb, Ryou Albany, has scored the highest," a student said.

Yugi heard him. She had seen Ryou before. The girl did look like a calm twin of Bakura as she, Yugi herself, looked like an innocent twin of Yami.

Ryou seemed lonely like her. As she ever did was study. Her nose was always in a book. She was way smarter than Yugi (though she was a good student too).

Yugi wondered if they could be friends.

________________________________________________

After class, Yugi was on her way to her next one. She saw a girl with long white hair, similar to Bakura's, picking up her books from the floor.  
"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, picking one up. Ryou turned to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just carrying too many books," she answered.

"Wow," Yugi said, then she looked at the book in her hands, "The computer cram school? You go to that?"

"Yes, it helps with college credits and medical school. I want to become a doctor," said Ryou.

"Oh, cool!" said Yugi, "Um, do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure, I'm free until cram school today. We could go to the arcade," Ryou told her.

"Okay, see you then!"

________________________________________________

The day's classes went by quickly for Yugi. She ran out after her last one was dismissed and saw Ryou waiting for her at the game.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi called, getting her attention.

Ryou turned to her, but then a black streak landed on her, making her cry out. It was only Isis that startled her.

"Isis! What are you doing? You should be at home," Yugi said, taking the black cat into her arms, "I'm sorry, Ryou. I have no idea why Isis did that. I hope she didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine. She just surprised me. She's a pretty kitty," the white-haired girl said, patting her head.

"Ready to go to the arcade?" asked Yugi.

"Sure!"

"Isis, you'll have to stay outside. No pets."

________________________________________________

After a fun day, Ryou left for cram school.

"So Isis, what was with the attack on Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sensing some sort of energy from her. I'm not sure what it is yet," she explained.

"You didn't have to give her a heart attack though," said Yugi, then she noticed where they were, "Hey, here's Ryou's cram school... I-I'm feeling something from it."

The school they were in front of was unleashing a dark aura that seem cold and frightening to Yugi.

"Your powers from Guardian Lily are growing. You can sense evil now! The evil force is here. Ryou may be in trouble or be an enemy! Let's go in Yugi!"

Yugi and Isis ran inside. In each class, all of the students seem absorbed into the computer screen. Their eyes were dull. Their energy was leaving them. They came across the room Ryou was in. All but her and the teacher were the same. The teacher had a dark aura around her, showing that she was the cause. Ryou didn't, but the reason she wasn't affected was unknown.

"Stop this now!" Yugi shouted, opening the classroom door.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked standing up. The teacher smirked. She jumped and grabbed the teenage girl.

"Ryou! Lily Transformation Power!" Yugi transformed into her guardian form and attack the monster. It released Ryou in the process.

"Are you all right?" the black cat asked as she ran to the fallen girl.

"Y-You can talk?" Ryou pointed out.

"Yes, I can talk, and Yugi is Guardian Lily. I know this must be shocking... er, what is that?" Isis pointed to a pendant around Ryou's neck. It was the same as Yugi's Lily Pendant, but it had a picture of a pink flower with a green stem.

"I-I found it in a fast-growing flower that's the same on this pendant. I thought it was okay to keep it," she answered.

"Guardian Eglantine Rose. I'm glad you did. You are the next guardian, Lily's companion in battle. You are Guardian Eglantine Rose, Ryou! Raise the pendant high in the air and shout 'Eglantine Rose Transformation Power!'. Then you can help Lily," Isis told her.

"All right, if it will help Yugi. Eglantine Rose Transformation Power!" Ryou shouted. Her clothes were the same as Yugi's, but hers was pink and green. The new guardian jumped in and kicked the monster.

"R-Ryou? You're a guardian like me?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Together, the two fought until the creature shout out two blades towards them! Lily and Eglantine Rose couldn't dodge in time. Suddenly, a red cape wrapped itself around Yugi and a green cape wrapped itself around Ryou. A red lily and a iris stuck down the blades.

"Are you two all right?" asked a familiar voice. Yugi turned to see the Ruby Knight holding her with his cape sheilding her.

"Ruby! Thank you!" Yugi said.

"Anytime, little one."

"Who are you?" Ryou asked her savior. This guy was dress the same as the Ruby Knight, but his clothes were green and around his neck as a ring with a triangle with the eye (the same one on Isis's forehand and Ruby's pyramid) and five spikes hanging down from it.

"I am the Emerald Knight, a friend of the Ruby Knight," he answered. They were interrupted by the monster attacking again.

"Water Splash Attack!" Ryou shouted as water appeared from her hand and crashed into it.

"Lily Purification!" The monster was purified.

"Wow, that's... Lily, your leg! It's bleeding," said Ryou. Blood was flowing down Yugi's leg lightly from a scratch.

"Are you in pain?" asked the Ruby Knight.

"No, I didn't even feel it when I got it," Guardian Lily answered. Ryou reached to examine it. A drop of water came from her hand to the wound, healing it.

"I... I have healing powers," Ryou said.

"Wow, cool!"

"Um, not that I'm glad you saved us, but what's with the flowers?" Ryou asked the Emerald Knight.

"It's our signature flower. My flower, the iris, means faith, meaning that I shall be faithful in protecting you, Guardian Eglantine Rose," the green knight answered, putting a kiss on Ryou's hand.

"And my flower, the red lily, means passion (a/n: I'm not sure if the red lily does mean passion. If it's not, pretend! It's good for the story)," the Ruby Knight added, "Well, we got to go. See ya, girls." The two knights ran off.

"They are so sweet. So Ryou, joining the guardian team?" questioned Yugi.

"Sure, I'm glad to help," she answered. Isis gave her a small hand-held computer for her to use to scan almost anything whenever they needed. She was going to the brains on the team (not that Yugi wasn't smart).

________________________________________________

The next day, Ryou and Yugi went to school together.

"Hey midget, why are you walking Miss Smarty-pants? Trying to get more knowledge to rub off on you?" asked Bakura when he and his friends saw them.

"Actually, my _friend _and I were just walking and talking to school together," Yugi answered, "Let's go, Ryou!" Ryou let out a giggle at the expression the popular guys' faces.

Yugi smiled. She finally made a friend, besides Isis and her family. Things were getting better.

*********************************************************************

Preview: A new girl comes to Domino High with a reputation as a street punk. When Yugi approaches her, she shows that there is more to her. Isis also feels weird about her too.

Note: Yugi is Lily (purity) because she can purify evil into good. When she purifies a monsters, it becomes tiny lights to become something good someday. Ryou is Eglantine Rose (a wound to heal) because she wants to be a doctor and has the power to heal.


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian Poppy

Here's chapter four. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 4: Guardian Poppy

Yugi was running towards her school. She was being chased by bullies again.

"Man, I hate this. Why won't they leave me alone?" she thought.

Yugi ran out into the street to get to the other side, hoping to lose them. She didn't notice the car coming towards her!

"Watch out!"

Yugi was pushed out of the way to the side she was heading. After landing and getting her breath back, she looked up at a tall blond-haired girl, dress in the Domino High boys' uniform, glaring at the bullies who were chasing her. They ran off as if they were scared of her.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked Yugi, helping her up.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she answered.

"Okay, just be careful," said the girl, leaving.

"Wow... Oh, right! I have to get to school," Yugi said, running again towards her school.

________________________________________________

"What! You were chased again and you nearly got hit by a car!?" Ryou shouted.

"Yeah, and I was saved by a girl. She was wearing our school's boys' uniform like me, but I never seen her before. All she did was glare at the guys and they ran off," said Yugi.

"Whoa, I'm glad you're okay. That's the third time this week you were chased by bullies," said Ryou.

"I know."

As they entered the school grounds, they saw the student crowding on the sidelines, staring in fear, as girl with blond hair walked into the school.

"That's her!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Her? She's Josphina Wheeler. Today's her first day here. She has a reputation of being a strong, super-violent street punk. But those are just rumors as far as I know," Ryou told her.

"From the way everyone else is acting, they believe that it's all true," commented Yugi.

"I wondered if she's upset about the rumors," Yugi thought.

________________________________________________

It was time for lunch. Ryou had to go the library so Yugi was by herself now. While looking for a place to sit, she spotted Josphina sitting alone under a tree. Yugi figured she could be friendly and thank her again for her help.

"Hi, my name's Yugi. Mind if I sit here?" the small teen asked. Josphina shook her head. Yugi sat down.

"You're the girl from this morning," the new girl realized.

"Yes, thank you again for saving me and stopping those bullies," Yugi said.

"It was no problem. I'm glad to help. I'm Josphina Wheeler, by the way. Call me 'Joey'."

"What is the midget doing?"

"Doesn't she know that that girl is a street punk." The students' whispers were loud enough for them to hear. Joey's once cheerful face (thanks to Yugi's presence) fell.

"Hey, why aren't you afraid of me? Even though I save kids, they are scared of me," Joey asked.

"Why would I be afraid of you? Because of the rumors? Well, I figure that since you helped me and other kids as you claimed, there is good in you. So, I guess the rumors are really rumors," explained Yugi.

"Yeah, the truth is I only fight when it comes to defending people or myself, but I lost control a little bit. So the people I fight are unconscious for awhile. Still, I never throw the first punch," Joey said.

"I see. Well, I was right. As the saying goes, 'don't judge a book by its cover'," said Yugi. Joey stared at her, then laughed.

"You sure are different, Yug'. So, friends?"

"Sure, I'll introduce you to Ryou too."

"Great!"

________________________________________________

"So, most people don't like you, and they call you 'midget' because of your size," Joey said when she asked about the nickname Yugi had in this school.

"Yeah, it's fine. I mean, I have Ryou as my friend, and now you too," said Yugi. Joey smiled.

"Hey midget, I see you made friends with the mutt," Seto said as the two were walking pass him and his group.

"Hey, who are you calling a 'mutt'?" Joey asked angrily.

"You obviously," answered Seto.

"Who are these guys, Yugi?" she asked.

"Popular kids: Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Marik," answered Yugi.

"What a butch of pretty boys."

"So what are you going to do about it, punk?" Marik challenged.

It all the courage Yugi had to do this next move. She kick Marik in the shin in Joey's defense.

"The rumors about Joey aren't true so stop it!" Yugi blurted with a red face, "Let's go, Joey."

Joey laughed as they walked away. Even Yami was struggling to not laugh.

________________________________________________

"So, you live in a game/florist shop?" asked Joey.

"Yup," Yugi said.

"Yugi also knows what flowers mean," Ryou added. When Yugi introduced Joey to her and explained about the rumors.

"Um, do you know what the yellow poppy mean?" she asked.

"It means wealth. Why?"

"My little sister, Serenity, says whenever she sees a yellow poppy flower, she sees me. I don't know why," said Joey.

"Oh well, wealth is rich or plentiful. So probably, she meant you are very strong or a heart with a lot of care for her," Yugi explained.

"Maybe."

"Hey look! There's some poppies there!" Yugi said, point to a small garden with different-colored poppies.

"Wow!"

The three girls looked at them. Suddenly, a plant emerge quickly, a yellow poppy. Sitting upon the flower, was a pendant with the image of that very flower!

"What... What is this?" Joey asked, picking up the pendant.

"A new guardian," Ryou said.

"What?"

Yugi was about to explain until she sensed a monster.

"Yugi! Ryou!" Isis called, "Monster alert at a construction site!"

"Is that cat talking!?" Joey asked surprised, "What is going on here!?"

"We'll explain later. Follow us!" Yugi said as they ran, following Isis.

They reached the site, seeing the monster.

"What is that thing!?" Joey asked freaking out.

"Why did you bring her?" asked Isis.

"New guardian... pendant.... tell her... gonna fight!" Ryou summarized quickly before she and Yugi ran into the scene.

"Lily Transformation Power!"

"Eglantine Rose Transformation Power!"

"WHAT is going on!?" Joey repeated after witnessing her new friends transformations.

"Let me see the pendant," said Isis. Joey obeyed.

"Guardian Poppy. You are chosen to Lily and Eglantine's comrade, Guardian Poppy. You can transform and fight by their sides. You must shout out 'Poppy Transformation Power!'."

"What!"

Creek! The monster made one of the support beams break. Now the unfinished building is unstable and falling! Guardian Lily was in range of it falling on her!

"Yugi! Poppy Transformation Power!" Joey shouted. She transformed into her battle outfit that was the same as Lily and Eglantine Rose but yellow.

The new guardian, Guardian Poppy, ran over the broken beam in great speed. She grabbed onto it and lifted to be more stable with her support.

"Look at Poppy go," said Ryou.

"She has the power over earth and has super strength and super speed," Isis explained, "Look out, Lily!"

Before Guardian Lily could move to safety, the monster was about to attack her. It didn't get the chance. There was a streak of red and black and the petite guardian disappeared with a 'eep!'.

The monster didn't care where she went. It went onto its next target: Guardian Poppy who was busy at the moment, holding the building still.

It was swung its claw towards her, but it was hit down by a blue rose. A man dressed in blue ran in, wrapped around Poppy's waist, and pull her away so that the building would fall on the monster.

"You sure need a lot of saving," Guardian Lily heard from her savior who was once again the Ruby Knight. She looked over to Guardian Eglantine Rose who was talking to the Emerald Knight.

"Sorry, Ruby, but you really don't have to save me all the time if you don't want to," she told him. She didn't want to bother him if it did, though she enjoy seeing him and such.

"It was a statement, not a complain. I love saving you really. It brings relief that you are safe," said the Ruby Knight.

"Thank you. No flowers this time?"

"Does the flowers bother you?" he asked.

"No, it's usually how you make an entrance," explained the guardian. The young man chuckled.

"Well, it wasn't really need for us this time, but our new comrade needed the 'entrance' to save your new comrade," he said, pointing over to Poppy and the tall young man, wearing the same outfit as the other knights but blue and holding a gold staff with blades and the same eye. He had an arm still around her waist.

"Uh, thanks for saving me, but who are you and will you let go of me?" asked Poppy, struggling against his grip.

"My name is the Sapphire Knight. I'll get you let you maybe or maybe not," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because you are quite lovely," said the Sapphire Knight, "Now what's your name?"

"Guardian Poppy," she answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _puppy_," he said, kissing her hand.

"It's Poppy."

Suddenly, the monster came out from under the rumble. It didn't take long because Lily quickly purified.

"Well done as usual, Little One. We'll see you another time, and don't worry, we are happy to save you," the Ruby Knight told the guardian as he and the two other knights ran off.

"What was with that Sapphire guy?" asked Joey as they transform back to normal.

"He was being friendly. The other knights are the same. Besides, you like it. You're blushing," Ryou pointed out.

"Fine! By the way, he threw a blue rose to help me. What does the blue rose mean?" she asked Yugi.

"It means mystery."

"Well, that guy was mysterious all right," commented Joey.

"Let's go to my home and relax," Yugi offered, knowing her mother and grandfather will be thrilled that she finally brought friends over.

"Okay," the two friends said, then both thought, "It sure beats going home."

The girls and Isis went to Yugi's house, happy to have each other for friends and partners in battle.

*********************************************************************

Preview: It's Field Day at school. Yugi is put under a lot of pressure. Even with her guardian agility helping her, the pressure becomes too much! What will happen to Yugi?


	5. Chapter 5: Field Day

Here's chapter five. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon.

________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Field Day

"I'm going to die tomorrow!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What's with the overdramatics?" asked Ryou.

"Tomorrow is Field Day, and everyone knows I don't do well in sports. People have been threatening me all week. My mom won't let me skip. If I mess up and make my team lose, they're going to kill me," she explained.

"Not with me around," Joey told her. Ever since Yugi became friends, bullies left her alone mostly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm dead. I hate Field Day! You two are lucky. Joey is athlete and Ryou has to do concussion. I have to be on a team," she said. She whimpered, remembering the nightmare last year. When her team ended up in last place, everyone harassed her for a month. She couldn't handle it to happen again.

Ryou and Joey were worried for their small friend.

________________________________________________

The next day, everyone was ready. Yugi and Joey were stretching, Ryou was preparing the concussions, and Isis was in a tree to watch.

As time went by, Yugi was dreading the start of this day. Field Day was suppose to be fun, but it's not for her.

She looked over at Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik. They were the best. She knew she was a goner, yet right at the moment, she pitied them. Anzu and Vivian, cheerleaders, were flirting with them and being annoying.

"Good luck," Joey said, "How about this, think of a goal at the finish line or something, something to make you desperate to reach first. It should help you a little."

"Thanks, Joey. Good luck too," she said.

When teams were divided, Yugi's team threaten that she can't mess up or else. It didn't help her.

At each event, Yugi pulled through with all her might, mixed with Joey's advice, determination, fear, and stress. She was getting exhausted and drenched with sweat. Also, her guardian abilities were showing a little. Isis explained because of her distress, her powers were giving her a little boost. It was helping quite a bit for the frail girl. She succeed in each event to everyone's amazement.

"Are you okay, Yug'?" Joey asked as Ryou handed them a drink, "You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine. Just two more events, then this day is done," Yugi said. Her friends felt bad for her. They were having fun. She wasn't. Yami noticed it too and felt bad (though it didn't really show).

It was time for the rally race. Yugi was stationed for the last neck. When the baton was handed to her, she ran as hard as she could. She was fast, despite her short legs, but thanks to her light weight. Her heart was pounding. Her legs were starting to ache. She was even getting a little dizzy. Still, she reached the finish line first.

"And Yugi Moto and her team wins again!" shouted the announcer.

Suddenly, someone screamed. "Yugi fainted!"

"Yugi!" Joey shouted as she ran where the crowd was forming. Her friend was on the ground, covered in sweat and very pale. Her face was red from the heat.

Joey scooped her up and ran towards the clinic tent where she met up with Ryou and Isis.

"She's exhausted. She really push herself beyond her limits. Most of all, she's stressed out," Ryou gave the diagnosis.

"Will she be okay?" asked Joey.

"Yes, especially with my help," she answered, putting her Eglantine Rose Pendant in hand to use the healing power from within her.

"Hey," called one of Yugi's teammates, "Hurry and wake her up. We have the last event."

"Yugi won't be going into this one. She's out," Joey told her.

"We won't find a replacement. If we get kick off from the competition, it will be her fault."

"All right, that's it!" yelled Joey, pushing the girl out of the tent to the ground. She close it to hide Ryou while used her powers to help Yugi.

Joey turned the student body and yelled at them all.

"I have had enough of this. Today is suppose to be about fun, yet Yugi isn't having any fun. She fainted because she pushed herself and she's stressed. All of you are the cause of it! Yugi's mother told me that you all tortured her after her team got last place for a month. Well, everyday that month after school, when she got home, she would cry! I promise if you make my friend cry like that again, you will regret it. Yugi doesn't deserved it. So you better grow up, you butch of spoil-bratted idiots."

Thanks to her false reputation, everyone would obey. Joey wouldn't actually do something unless someone did.

Seto Kaiba smirked at Joey's lecture, admiring the fire she had.

Ryou came out, telling them that Yugi is going to okay.

"Hey, I'll take her home," Yami volunteered.

"Watch it, pretty boy. Do something to her and the threat will be real," Joey said.

"I know I just want to bring her home. She's in no condition to continue being here and walking home. I'll carry her on my back," he explained.

"You want to?" Ryou repeated softly in question.

"Fine!" Joey and Ryou helped put Yugi on Yami's back.

While he walked towards her home, Yugi woke-up.

"What happened? Where am I? Yami? What are you doing?" she asked.

"You fainted. I'm taking you home," he answered.

"Oh, sorry, you're helping me again. I must be heavy for you," Yugi said, slightly bitterly. She knew what was next, an insult or a complain.

"You're not heavy. I lied, okay? Besides, I volunteered," said Yami.

"R-Really?" The girl was surprised.

"Yeah, now go back to sleep. You really need it."

Yugi decided to obey. She put her head on his shoulder and relaxed.

"Strange. He feels familiar, like the Ruby Knight," she thought, falling asleep.

Yami reached her house, explained everything to her mother and grandfather, and took her to her room. He put her on her bed and watched her for a little bit.

"Man, part of this is my fault. Joey is right. You don't deserve this," Yami whispered to not distrub her, "If only I didn't insult you when high school began, maybe things would be different. I know you excepted a friend when I helped you that summer, but I blew it for you. I kept on switching back and forth between attitudes, hurting you, confusing you. I want to stop now. I hope you can forgive me."

With that and putting something on her nightstand, Yami left.

________________________________________________

Yugi woke-up the next morning. Her mother demand her to stay in bed today. She didn't argue. She knew her friends will call to see how she was doing.

The small girl looked over to her night stand. There was a white lily there with a note.

She looked at it and smiled.

It read:

**I'm sorry.**

**Yami**

*********************************************************************

Preview: Isis tells the guardians that they need one more comrade. They must keep an eye out for the last pendant and its owner. Who is the next guardian and what flower is she?


	6. Chapter 6: Guardian Violet

Here's chapter six. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 6: Guardian Violet

It was the weekend after Field Day. Yugi was well enough to go to school the following Monday. Right at the moment, she, Ryou, Joey, and Isis were having a meeting about guardian business.

"We have one more guardian to find. I don't know who she is or what flower she is though," Isis said.

"Say, since the knights appear when we do, do they have one more too?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe so, I don't know much about them," the cat answered.

"I just wonder who they really are. They're nice people," Yugi said.

"Okay, focus on our task, not the knights. We must find the last guardian. After that, we must look for the princess and the crystal she possesses."

"How powerful is the crystal? Why does this princess have it? Where could she be?" Joey asked.

"The Pure Heart Crystal is the most powerful thing in all of the universe. The princess we are searching is the Pure Heart Princess. It is said that the crystal is like her heart. When it is in her hands, the crystal brings harmony and happiness. In the hands of evil, it could destroy everything. That's why we need to find her and it," Isis explained.

"I wonder who she is?" Yugi questioned.

________________________________________________

The three girls went to school. Thanks to Joey's threat, no one gave Yugi trouble about Field Day. The popular boys didn't give any smart comments for once. Yugi was surprised that Yami didn't complain about carrying her home yet. She actually glad that he didn't. Then that would mean that note and the lily wasn't joke.

Later that day, Joey brought a girl over to them after they had gym. She looked just like Marik, but her hair was down and tamed.

"Hey Yugi, Ryou. I want you to meet Malik Ishtar. She and I went head to head in a game of tennis. We tied," Joey introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Joey is very good at sports. You must be really good to tie with her," Yugi commented.

"You're Yugi Moto, right? The girl who fainted on Field Day? How are you feeling? Better, I hope," asked Malik.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. All the stress and exhausted just really took its toll on me. That's all. I'm all better," she answered.

"Good, next year, I'm sure that you'll have fun," Malik said.

"I hope."

"Malik! There you are, my pretty!" a familiar voice shouted unusually cheerfully.

"Oh no!" Malik said as she had cringed from the voice. She knew that voice. The next thing she knew, tan arms were wrapped around her.

"Marik, hands off now!" the girl ordered, struggling to get out of the popular boy's grip.

The other girls stared. They never saw Marik act like. He was like a love-sick maniac for Malik.

"Marik, let her go," Seto ordered as he, his cousin, and his friend came in for their other friend.

"Buzz off! I'm with my Malik!" Marik yelled at him.

"I'm not yours, buster," Malik snapped.

"Sorry, for some reason, Marik is ga-ga over your friend," Yami said to Yugi, Ryou, and Joey.

"I've never seen him like before," Yugi commented.

"I know."

"Come on, Marik. Let go of that girl and let's go to our next class," Bakura said as he eyed Ryou. He and Seto pried his arms off of Malik and dragged him away.

"See ya', Mutt," Seto said, leaving with Bakura and their unwilling friend.

"I'm not a mutt!" Joey yelled.

"See ya', Girls," Yami said. They all left.

"What about that about, Malik?" Ryou asked.

"Ever since that guy, Marik, saw me, he been wanting to date me. He alway hugging me and begging to go out with him. He calls me these cutesy names. It annoys the heck out of me!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Yugi asked.

"What! I... I'm not... Fine! I like him a little bit. I don't mind it a little bit. Don't tell him! Who knows what kind of a happy dance he'll make when he finds out I like him," Malik said defeated. The other girls laughed.

________________________________________________

"So your favorite flower is the purple violet?" asked Ryou.

"Yup!" answered Malik.

"In the language of flowers, it means 'calm'," Yugi told them.

"Cool! What are your favorite flowers?" Malik asked her new friends.

"White lily and I'm starting to like the red lily too," Yugi said.

"Eglantine rose and the lilac," Ryou added.

"Yellow poppy and the blue rose," Joey finished.  
(a/n: I'll give you three guesses why they have the other flowers as their favorites too.)

"They are all beautiful," Malik compliment them.

"Thanks," the three chorus.

The four girls went to the park to continue talking, feeling glad for their friendship they have. Suddenly, Yugi gasped.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" asked Malik.

"Yugi, do you sense one of them?" asked Ryou.

"Yes..."

Then the ground began to shake. A monster from the Dark Force came out of the ground. It roared, spotting the girls. It attacked, aiming at Malik.

"Malik, look out!" Joey shouted. The girl didn't move. Instead, she took out a familiar-looking pendant with an image of a violet.

"Violet Transformation Power!" Malik shouted. Her clothes transformed into the same guardian outfit as the others, but this time, hers was purple.

"Malik is the last guardian!" Yugi, Ryou, and Joey said together in shock. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Lily Transformation Power!"

"Eglantine Rose Transformation Power!"

"Poppy Transformation Power!"

They all turned into their guardian forms. Before they began the battle, the creature separated itself into four creatures.

"It looks like it's divide and conquer. Be careful!" Yugi said.

"Right!"

Each guardian had a monster to fight. Joey and Malik were holding up great. Ryou was doing okay too, but Yugi was having trouble.

All of the sudden, the monsters each shot a laser from its mouth. All four guardians manage to dodge it, but when it hit the ground, it exploded. They got caught in the explosion. They tumbled to the ground.

When the monsters were going to finish them, a red lily, a lilac, a blue rose, and a lavender stopped them.

"Are you all right, little one?" asked the Ruby Knight as he appeared.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she answered. He smiled. He embraced her as his arms and cape shielded her from future danger, making her feel safe.

"Thanks, Emerald," Ryou said as the knight did the same as Ruby.

"I'm glad you're all right," he said.

"You have to be more careful, puppy," the Sapphire Knight told the yellow guardian.

"My name is... oh, whatever. Thanks," Poppy said defeated. The blue knight chuckled.

"Ack! Hey, let go of me!" Malik yelled as the new yellow knight with golden scales with the eye tackled her with a hug.

"You're so cute! I'm the Topaz Knight. Who are you?" asked the knight.

"If you must know, my name is Guardian Violet. Now let me go!" she answered, trying to get out of the Topaz Knight's grip, failing miserably.

"Topaz! Give it a rest already," Emerald said.

"Shut it!"

"Guys, the monsters is still here!" Ruby said.

"Fine!"

The four monsters got up to the attack again. The knight picked up the guardians bridal style and kept dodging them. The demon were out of control. No one could stop for a minute.

"I can't purify it like this!" Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I got it!" Malik said, "Air brings your calm powers and tame these creatures."

A gust of wind came in, surrounding them, calming them.

"Now Yugi!"

"Lily Purification!" Yugi shouted. The creatures were gone now.

"Phew, glad that's over. Now, Topaz Knight, PUT. ME. DOWN!!!" Guardian Violet said, whacking him in his head. The other knights put down their guardians, but he was still holding her.

"All right, all right," Topaz said, putting Malik down on her feet.

"Thank you," she said. Lily giggled.

"Sorry about him. He's crazy sometimes," Ruby told her, enjoying her laughter.

"It's fine. Thank you for saving us," the smallest guardian said.

"It is our pleasure. Until next time," said the Ruby Knight as the other knights said goodbye. They left.

"Girls, what did I miss?" Isis asked, running towards them.

"Where were you? You miss the part where we find out that our new friend, Malik, is the last guardian, Guardian Violet. The knights have a new partner as we thought, the Topaz Knight, who likes Malik a lot. Oh, also we beat other demon," Joey said.

"Oh, well, you see, I... "

"You were taking a cat nap, weren't you?" Ryou asked.

"Come on! I'm stressed about finding Guardian Violet and the princess and the crystal," Isis said.

"And we aren't? If you haven't noticed, we're doing the fighting," Joey said.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. We found the last guardian. Soon we'll find the princess and the Pure Heart Crystal. Everything will be okay," Yugi said, "What a mintue, Malik, how were you about to transform and use your powers without Isis telling you about them?"

"I see visions. I was shown how use my Violet Pendant once I got it," she explained.

"All right. Welcome to the team, Malik, Guardian Violet," Ryou told their new teammate.

"Glad to be on the team," Malik said smiling.

Yugi smiled too. They found the last of them. Now they just have to fight the Evil Force and find the princess and the Pure Heart Crystal before they do. She believe they could do it with the help of their allies, the Knights.

***********************************************************************

Preview: A princess visits Domino City and is holding a ball. Isis makes the guardians go. Guess what will happen there.

A/N: Just curious, what do you think the Pure Heart crystal should look like? I already have an idea. I just want to know what you readers think.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball

Here's chapter seven. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon.

***********************************************************************

Chapter 7: The Ball

Yugi was sitting at the table with her mother and grandfather, eating breakfast.

"Hey, listen to this, Princess Flora is coming to Domino City to hold a ball and show off her priceless possession, a crystal," Grandpa said from reading the newspaper. Yugi choked on her cereal.

"Princess? Crystal?" Yugi repeated.

"That princess might be the one we are looking for and maybe the crystal is the Pure Heart crystal," she thought.

________________________________________________

"You girls have to go to that ball," Isis said after Yugi reported about Princess Flora to her and the three other guardians.

"Can we really go there? I mean, it's formal and everything," Joey asked.

"Yes, lots of people are invited, including teens. We may have found her," Isis answered.

"But how are we going to find gowns for this? We won't be able have fancy dresses until prom or something," Ryou asked.

"Yugi's transformation pen can help us in that depend. Not only she use it to change herself, but others can be transformed at her will."

"That's cool!"

"I guess we're going to the ball then," Malik said.

"Yup."

"Wait, what does Princess Flora look like? When we need to know, so when we spot her, we could find out if she's our princess," said Joey.

"Let me use my computer to see," Ryou told her, pulling out her small green and pink computer that Isis gave her. After typing in a few things, she jumped at the picture she found.

"Uh... I found her," Ryou said. They all looked at the small computer screen. The princess wasn't pretty. She kind of like a geek for a princess.

"Yikes, well, looks aren't everything," Malik said.

"Right," they all agreed.

"So, you're all going to that ball," Isis said.

________________________________________________

The night came. Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Malik, and Isis were outside the huge mansion with the party was held.

"Go on, Yugi," Isis told the smallest of the group.

"Transformation Pen! Turn us into beautiful princesses!" Yugi ordered the pen. Four colored light left the pen and swirled around the guardians.

A light purple light surrounded Malik. It absorb into her body and changing it. She now wore a violet ruffled gown, violet high heels, a tiara with purple stones on her head with a violet in her hair, elbow-long violet elegant gloves, and a topaz necklace.

A yellow light surround Joey. After absorbing in her body, she changed. She wore a yellow semi-formal dress that was still fancy enough for this ball, her hair had a few curls in it with a tiara with aquamarine jewels and a poppy flower, yellow sandal heels, and a sapphire necklace.

A green and pink light came to Ryou. After entering her body, she transformed. She wore a green mermaid-style gown with a pink sash, pink ankle-high boot heels, white wrist-long gloves, her hair was in a high ponytail, tied by a pink ribbon, a tiara with diamonds was on her head, a eglantine rose was in her hair, and a emerald necklace was around her neck.

A white light surround to Yugi. After going into her body, it transformed her. She wore a white princess-style gown with lace, white high heels, a tiara with amethyst jewels was on her head, a white lily was in her hair, and a ruby necklace around her neck.

Each of them became very beautiful. They looked just like princesses.

"You all look wonderful. Let's go in," Isis said.

"Right!"

_______________________________________________

As the guardian entered the ball in their princess disguises, they got a lot of attention. No one knew who they were.

"Girls, spilt up. Keep an eye out for anything. I'll look for Princess Flora. Until then, go on and enjoy yourselves," Isis said running off.

"Might as well," Malik said. The four girls went off in different directions.

_______________________________________________

Malik was walking around the ballroom. She was getting bored. Many people were staring.

"Man, this is so boring," she muttered.

"Do you wish for me to take care of that for?" asked a voice as arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Not again!" Malik thought annoyed.

"Let go!" she ordered, throwing a punch. She hit her target, which was someone who looked like the Topaz Knight.

He chuckled, rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

"My my, you're stronger than I thought, Guardian Violet," he commented, whispered her name, "Now forgive me for entering your personal bubble, but I want to get to know you. You are quite lovely."

Malik blushed. "Fine! But keep your distance!"

"As you wish, but would you like to dance?" said the Topaz Knight.

"Fine, but if you try anything funny, you'll regret it," Malik warned.

"I get the idea and I have no doubt that you would carry out that threat. Now shall we?"

Topaz offered his arm. Malik took it as he led her to the dance floor. The guardian of violets felt that this was familiar.

_______________________________________________

As Joey drank her cup of punch, she watched out for people. Some girls were getting her glares. She wondered why if they didn't know about her as Josphina Wheeler.

"You look bored, puppy," the Sapphire Knight said as he approached her.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"No need for you to know."

"Anyway, to answer your question, I'm not bored. I'm just don't like the glares," she answered blushing. Sapphire looked around and saw the glares, chuckling.

"The glares are from jealousy from seeing a beautiful little princess," he said.

"You're not serious," Joey said.

"But I am, puppy. You are very beautiful."

Joey felt odd about this guy. He seem to be familiar and seem to be able to be trusted.

_______________________________________________

Ryou walked out into the gardens.

"This place is amazing," she said, looking at all the flowers, "The girls will love it here too."

"This place is beautiful, is it?" Ryou turned to the source of the voice. She saw the Emerald Knight.

"You look gorgeous, Guardian Eglantine Rose," he comment, making Ryou blush.

"Thank you," she said, shivering a little bit from the cold. The Emerald Knight wrapped his arm, along with his cape, around her shoulders.

"Let's sit down and talk. I'll keep you warm," Emerald told her. Ryou nodded, feeling comfortably warm. She felt as if she knew him before this more personally.

_______________________________________________

Yugi walked around too, wondering where her friends were at.

"I hope they're having fun while waiting for Isis or Princess Flora," she thought, "It's so lonely right now. I haven't felt lonely since before I became Guardian Lily. I sure don't miss this feeling. I want it to go away again!"

Suddenly, Yugi tripped over the hem of her gown. She was prepared to feel the impact on the ground. Yet, it never came. Instead, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Quite a klutz, aren't you, little one?" asked a familiar voice. Yugi looked up to see the Ruby Knight!

"R-Ruby?! I'm sorry. Thank you for catching me," she said, blushing. He chuckled.

"When I first saw you, I thought that there was another princess was here. You look quite beautiful, Lily," Yami said.

"Thank you."

"May I have this dance?" he asked, taking her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I would love to, but are you sure? You know that I'm clumsy," Yugi answered.

"Of course, I'm sure," he said.

The two waltzed together. Yugi was surprised that she could dance with him without tripping up. She felt warm and secure in his arms. It felt like she danced with him before. She was having fun.

"You have a beautiful smile, Lily," the Ruby Knight told her, making her blushing again.

"Thank you. I was actually lonely by myself," Yugi said.

"Really? You don't like being alone?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, I use to be alone all the time since..."

"Since when?"

Yugi started to feel uncomfortable about talking the period of loneliness she felt and when it began. Before she could answer, a commotion began.

"Lily!" Isis yelled, running over to the couple, "The Evil Force possess Princess Flora and she has her treasure with her!"

"Excuse me, Ruby Knight, I have to go," Yugi told her knight friend, picked up the hem of her gown and ran, following her feline friend.

"Lily, wait!" The Ruby Knight ran after her.

_______________________________________________

"Bring the crystal to me," the monster commanded the controlled Princess Flora from underneath the balcony where she was at.

"Yes, master," she said.

"Stop! Don't give it to it!" Yugi said, running towards Princess Flora.

She was about to grab her away from the rails of the balcony, but the princess dodged her. Yugi fell over the balcony! She fell until a hand grasped her wrist. She looked up to the Ruby Knight's masked face.

"Ruby!"

"Hang on. I'm not going to let go of you," Ruby said.

"Lily!" shouted Joey, Ryou, and Malik as they ran towards them. Princess Flora launched a dark attack to push them back and made everyone, except the guardians, Isis, and the knights, fall asleep. The Emerald Knight, Sapphire Knight, and Topaz Knight caught the guardian from the attack.

Yami's grip on Yugi's wrist was slipping a little, but he wasn't willing to let her fall to her demise. He was getting desperate. Guardian Lily was the lightest person in the world, yet he couldn't pull her back up.

"Lily, just hang on. I'm not... I'm not going to let you down!" Ruby said. Lily looked up at him, seeing a single tear going down his face from his hidden eyes.

"It's okay..." Yugi whispered, closing her eyes. Her body started to glow with a bright light. Wings expand from her back. They flapped once, lifting her into the Ruby Knight's arms. Then her light intensified. It purified the monster underneath and the power that possess Princess Flora.

"Whoa, my powers are growing," Yugi said when it dimmed away. She felt the Ruby Knight's grip on her tighten.

"But that's not power of Guardian Lily. It's something else. What are you really, Yugi?" Isis thought.

Princess Flora was unconscious with her glasses off, revealing a pretty face. Isis told them that she was self-conscious abou herself because she didn't feel beautiful and no one cared about her. Ryou place a handy case of contact lens in her hand to help her.

When everyone woke-up, the ball continued. Isis let the girls stay longer. Guaridan Lily danced the Ruby Knight, Guardian Eglantine Rose danced with the Emerald Knight, Guardian Poppy danced with the Sapphire Knight, and Guardian Violet danced with the Topaz Knight. It was a lovely romantic night where the guardians were finding themselves falling in love with their knights. They found it right.

When the ball ended, the knights took the flowers in the guardians' hairs (the white lily, the eglantine rose, the yellow poppy, and the violet) and gave them their flowers (the red lily, the iris, the blue rose, and the lavender). The knights place a small kiss on their guardian's lips before leaving, leaving the girls blushing and happy.

***********************************************************************

Preview: Yugi finds out that Joey is in trouble with her father and needs money to find a new home away from him. When she hears about a Junior Wedding Dress contest with a big money prize, Yugi enters with a surprise for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding Dress Contest

Here's chapter eight. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Wedding Dress Contest

"Bye Mom! I'm going to school," Yugi said, leaving the house.

"Okay, be careful," her mother called as she ran towards the school.

Yugi slowed down to a walking pace. She had plenty of time to get to school. Now she could think.

"We have been at searching for the princess for weeks now. Isis isn't getting anything. The Dark Forces are coming empty-handed, but that is a good thing. Who knows what they would do to the princess if they get their hands on her, and it would be bad if they get her crystal. Just where are you, Princess?"

"Get back here!" Yugi was startled out of her thoughts, thanks to that yell.

She was near a worn-down house. That was where the yell was from. She saw her blond friend, Joey, run out of it.

"Man, the same everyday. I just wish I could live somewhere else than with that abusive old man," Joey muttered, unawared of Yugi being nearby. She headed off to school.

"Joey... is being abuse?" Yugi whispered, "Maybe I could do something for her. But what?"

Now her mind was on how helping her friend. What could she do for Joey? Knowing her blond friend, she wouldn't want her to get involve. She didn't care! Joey was her friend, one of her three only friends she ever had!

Yugi saw something at the corner of her eye. It was a poster for the Junior Bridal Dress Contest. In this contest, students from middle and high school try to create a wedding dress with a girl to model. Whoever creates the most beautiful bride wins, and the prize is a million dollars.

Now Yugi knows how to sew and even made a few gowns before. A wedding will be a challenage but no problem.

"I know! I'll enter the contest. If I win, I'll give the money to Joey. Maybe that could help her in someway," Yugi thought, before breaking into a run to get to school.

* * *

"Joey, I'm making a wedding the Junior Bridal Wedding Contest. I need your measurements," Yugi said with a tape measurer and a notepad and pencil in hand.

"Why?" the blond asked.

"My manican is about the same size as you," she answered.

"Okay, I guess."

"I didn't know you can sew, Yugi," Ryou said as their smallest friend measured Joey as Malik nodded.

"My mother taught me, but this will be the first time I would be making a wedding gown," she explained.

"And this first time will make you lose," a new voice snarled. The four turned to see Vivian.

"You're entering the contest?" Malik asked.

"As the model or as the creator of the gown?" added Ryou.

"Both."

"Actually, it's in the rules that there has to be a different person to be the model," Yugi told her.

"Who cares. With my beauty, they'll make an exception," she bragged.

"So how far are you?" the tri-colored girl asked.

"Well, I... I haven't started yet, but when I do, it will be the winner," answered the Chinese girl, "What about you? I bet you barely got anything done."

"No, I just have to make the dress now. I have the design, the frabic, and everything ready to go," Yugi told her casually, like it was no big deal.

"Do you have your model?"

"I have an idea for the perfect one, but I have't asked her yet. When I do, I'll be doing her make-up and accessories too," said Yugi.

Vivian laughed, "Like a runt like you could make a beautiful bride out of someone. You don't know anything about fashion."

"Yeah, but it isn't about fashion that I'm doing. My idea of a bride is make her inner beauty come out with her dress that matches herself so she will be lovely and beautiful for her soon-to-be husband. My father said that it's the inner beauty and the pure of heart that helps love last," Yugi explained.

"What does your father know? I bet he isn't even living with you. He wouldn't even love a shrimp like you. I bet he's a no-good lazy idiot," Vivian said.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" Yugi yelled, surprising her friends, Vivian, and even Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura, who just walked in when they heard her.

"My father loved me. He's a good man, and he is none of your business," Yugi said as she quickly finished her measurement notes, "I got to go and start on the dress. See ya."

Yugi ran out. She felt a little embarrassed by her outburst, but no one insulted her beloved late father. Her father was not what Vivian said he was. Yugi was determine to prove that her father was true.

* * *

As days went, Yugi worked hard. Sometimes, she worked a little too hard and would fall asleep on her friends.

Finally, it was the day of the contest. Yugi was ready.

"Joey, could you come here? I want to show you something," Yugi asked.

"Yugi, don't you have to get ready. Where's your model?" Joey asked.

"She's here all right. I just want to show you something," Yugi told her, grabbing her hand and dragging her to a room, the room where Yugi was keeping her dress.

* * *

The contest has started. The way it would go was that the designer will be called and she and the model will walk the runway to show off the dress with veil on with. When the model reached the end, she would lift it up to show her face with the make-up the designer did for them. The model's name would not be reveal unless she is the one wearing the winning dress.

So far, there were very good dresses.

"Now, we have number 16, Vivian Wong and her Chinese Wedding Gown," said the announcer.

A veiled girl in a white Chinese gown walked down alone.

"Where is Miss Wong?" the announcer asked.

"Right here!" her annoying voice shrieked, lifting the veil that hid her face.

"Miss Wong, you are disquailifed for not following the contest rules."

"Wow, the runt was right," Marik said while he, Yami, Seto, and Bakura sat in the audience by force. They were bored as heck but watching Vivian get taken away by the security while kicking and screaming was quite entertaining.

"We have now number 17, Yugi Moto and her Poppy Bride."

Sweet little Yugi appeared her model. Her gown was white with gold trim, gold sash, and gold heels. Yellow poppies were in the model's blond hair with the veil. In her hands was a bouquet of yellow poppies.

At the end, Yugi's model pulled up her veil, revealing a beautiful and gentle face. The make-up was light and well-done. The audience were 'ohhing' and 'awing'

Soon, the showing was over. The judging was over.

"The winner is Yugi Moto and her Poppy Bride with her model, Josephina Wheeler... JOSEPHINA WHEELER!!!???"

"The mutt!" Seto exclaimed, surprised.

Everyone was now shock. Joey Wheeler, the tough scary girl, was a beautiful bride now. Yugi had transformed her into an awaiting princess to was ready to marry her prince.

Yugi had proved her father was right.

* * *

"Here, Joey," Yugi said, handing her tall friend the prize money.

"Yugi, why are you...?"

"Don't be mad, but I saw your father hurting you. You were wishing for a way out. I wanted to help you. When I saw the contest and its prize, I had to do for you. I made you apart of it to make sure you felt like you deserved it. You did look like a beautiful bride out there," Yugi explained.

"Oh Yugi, thank you!" Joey hugged her little friend.

Ryou and Malik smiled. Happy that their friend was going to be okay.

* * *

"She did all of this to help Joey?" Yami whispered. He and his friends witnessed the conversation.

"Yami, I think we have to keep an eye on the Moto girl. She's so good and sweet. She could be _her_."

"Maybe, Yugi is so pure... like a white lily."

* * *

Preview: Ryou is feeling alone at home. Can Yugi and even Bakura help her?


End file.
